Knitted Love and Beating Hearts
by Hi-ImShel
Summary: Sequel to "The Lost Moment." Takes place after the war. Hermione is gone to get her parents, while Ron is left behind to handle his grieving family. His anger towards her leaving is shown, bringing out the conversation he wanted to have at Bill's wedding.


I hope you enjoy. This is a sequel to "The Lost Moment."

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since the battle. The Weasleys were still experiencing grief and anger. However, they were trying their best to move on. George had reopened the joke shop with help from a few friends, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny was beginning to eat more and spent the majority of her time with Harry, who never left her side either. Hermione went to Australia to find her parents as soon as the funerals were over. Bill and Fleur had returned to Shell Cottage. Mr. Weasley was busy helping rebuild the Ministry with Percy and the remaining members of the Order. Mrs. Weasley spent her time in her room and starring at the clock in hopes that Fred's hand would change by some miracle. It did not go noticed that she was doing the worst of them all. But no one could blame her. Burying a child was nothing to handle in a great manner.<p>

Being the caring son and brother that he was, Ron tried to move on by helping his family. He spent all of his time working and helping George with the joke shop. When he was home, he was cooking or cleaning for his family. It was suspected that taking on so much responsibility was only because of Hermione's departure. The two had yet to talk about anything due to their hectic schedules and the need and want to put life back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Bloody yarn." Ron mumbled. He sat alone in the din knitting his second Weasley sweater. Everyone was asleep. Night time was the worst for him. Night time meant thoughts, thoughts that he never wished to have. Often times, night time came with night mares. The plot of these night mares was always the same. Someone he loved would die, usually it was Hermione. He hadn't received a letter from her since she left, three weeks ago. He hadn't even had the opportunity for a proper good bye. That is, if she even wanted a proper good bye filled with love and hugs and kisses. She DID kiss him after all in the battle. <em>It was just in the heat of the moment.<em> He constantly reminded himself.

He glanced up at the clock to check the time. _2:39 AM. Well, maybe I can just finish the sleeve then pass out on the couch. Maybe a quick cup of tea and then_—

His thoughts were interrupted by a large bang, then knock. The front door slammed open. His heart began to race. Throwing down the sweater and grabbing his wand from his front pocket, Ron stood up ready to fight.

"RON!" Hermione smiled as big as she could. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hermione! What…what are you doing here? And at this time of night? Bloody hell, you scared me." He grinned at her and placed his hand over his heart to feel the beating.

"I sent you a letter yesterday telling you when I would be here. Sorry, I'm a few minutes late. Did you even read it?" She walked back outside for only a moment, then re-entered with her trunk. "Sorry, my trunk is rarely heavy and it fell. I wasn't paying attention. I was too excited to see you…and everyone."

"Damn! Forgot to check the sodding mail." He raced over to the envelopes that lined the kitchen window. Sure enough, he found Hermione's neatly written letter. He turned around to see her behind him. "I've missed you. Everyone's asleep. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I didn't expect anyone to up. I mean, I had hoped you would be. I've missed you, too. My parents are back. We arrived in London just thirty minutes ago. I told them bye, then came straight here. How is everyone?"

"They're okay. George has the shop back. Lee and Ang have been helping him. Mum isn't too well, but she's getting better. Harry and Gin are back together. Dad's at work at all hours of the day and night. He's rarely here, but mum says it's okay. How are you?" The quietly walked back in the living room and sat on the sofa.

"I'm okay. I'm really happy, actually. My parents remember me. I have parents again, though I guess I never went without any, really. I'm glad to be back here. What have you been doing these past few weeks?"

"Just working with George and making sure everyone is alright around here. Mum doesn't come out much, so I've taken on that role as mother." He laughed a bit.

"And you're knitting, I see." Hermione glanced at the sweater and yarn that lay thrown on the floor.

"Mum always likes to get a head start on her sweaters. She hasn't felt like it. Since she has so many, I thought I would help. I'm not that good, though."

"You could use magic. I could help you." She reached over to pick up the yarn and needles and began trying to start where he left off.

"She always said that she would rather knit by hand so she could be sure and put love in every stitch." He knew how it sounded. Lame. Here he was, a nineteen year old boy, and he was putting love in every stitch that he knitted. He glanced up at Hermione. She had stopped knitting and was looking at him.

"That's so sweet, Ron. You've changed in the past few months."

He turned a slight shade of red. "Is it a good change perhaps?"

"It's perfect."

They smiled and both turned red.

He mustered up the courage to speak first. "You know, we never talked." He glanced at her, hoping she would remember. Her small grin proved to him that she did.

"We haven't, have we?" She smirked at him, placed the yarn and needles aside, and then turned to face him on the couch. "You can start it."

"Way to put the pressure on me. You've only been back for, what? Ten minutes? Yet you've already managed to make me turn red and sweat." He looked down at the ground. "Wow, that was a pathetic way to start off, wasn't it? Can I have a do-over?" She nodded and giggled. "I've missed you. I've missed your laugh." She smiled another big smile. "I've missed your smile. It always brightens my day knowing that I can make you smile."

"You make me smile quite a lot, Ron. I've missed your sense of humor."

"Is that all you've missed?" He asked, hopefully.

"No. I've missed being with you. I've missed your protective ways. I always feel safe when I'm with you."

"You know I never would let anything hurt you, Hermione." He turned to face her.

"I know. " She placed her hand on his, then quickly removed it.

"Why don't you just leave it? You always let go of my hand. I like holding yours." He watched as her fingers slowly came back towards his and wrap around them.

"I've missed how sweet you can be." She smiled.

The room was filled with silence. They both watched his thumb rub circles on her hand.

"May I finally know what it was that you wanted to talk to me about at Bill's wedding?" It was her turn to break the silence.

"I knew you would ask that. I can't think of how I can put it to words, honestly. I mean, I was actually going to just… nevermind." He removed his hand and stood up to go to the kitchen. "I fancy a cup of tea. Do you want some?"

"No. I want you to finish what you would say. Please?"

"I don't know. I know all I'll do is ruin the moment and say the wrong thing and make you run off again."

"Again? When did I run off the first time?" Her tone was filled with a more sharpness than she had used with him in awhile.

"You ran to Australia. You didn't even wait to say good bye. You just left in the middle of the night." He pulled out his wand to cast a silencing charm on the room, not wanting to wake anyone with their bickering.

"I left because Kingsley told me to leave at that time. I didn't even know I was leaving until an hour before. You were asleep. I walked in to tell you bye, but you were snoring. I didn't want to wake you. So, I left. I'm sorry. I explained that in the letter I sent you, but you didn't notice it."

"Probably because I've been doing every bleeding thing around here! I work every day. I cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for everyone! I make sure everyone has some tea, has a snack, has clean clothes, and damn knitted sweaters even though it's summer! I never even sleep in my bed anymore, did you know? I sleep on the couch because I stay up all night doing for everyone! I'm bloody tired!" He began trembling with unwanted sobs.

"Ron, I'm sorry you have to do everything, but I can help you know. Go to bed, and I'll finish the sweater. You're exhausted."

She began making his tea for him while he took a seat behind him. The room was silent once more. She finished his tea and set the mug in front of him. He glanced at it for only a second before he took a big gulp.

"Three sugars." He noted. "You remember."

"Of course, I do. I made you tea and kept you fed for the past year, didn't I?"

"You're right. I didn't even think about that. You played mum to Harry and I like I've been playing mum to everyone. You never complained or broke down." He wiped a tear away from his eye. "I guess I'm being a git."

"No you are not. I did break down. Usually it was while you and Harry were asleep. Always at night."

"Sorry I never appreciated it. Sorry I left." He looked her in the eyes.

She reached over to wipe a tear away for him. "If you didn't notice, I forgave you a long time ago."

"I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked. I wanted to… to k-kiss you that night, at Bill's wedding." He grabbed her hand that lingered on his face. "Sorry if I didn't put it into good words."

"I don't see why you couldn't tell me that while we were sitting a few minutes ago." It was the only thing she could say.

"You beat me to it. You kissed me before I could kiss you. I'm not sure why you did—"

"Because I've wanted you to kiss me since third year, but I got tired of waiting." She smiled again. His heart became filled with warmth and his face became red.

"Same here. I just didn't want to that night we talked. Kissing you in a room filled with cobwebs wasn't exactly romantic." He smiled sheepishly.

"Kissing you in front of everyone in the Room of Requirement during a battle wasn't either." She smiled as well.

"It still made my heart beat faster and skip a few beats."

"Would kissing me in your family kitchen make that happen as well?" She stood straight up, looking at the floor.

Ron stood up and walked over to stand by her. He turned her around to face him and put one hand on her face and the other on her hip. His thumb began circling her cheek, dipping down to rub her bottom lip, the same place his eyes looked, and then back to her cheek. His eyes met hers. "Actually, I think anytime I kiss you, no matter where, my heart would do that. Hermione, I also wanted to tell you something that night. And every night and day since third year." He looked down, building up courage, and then looked back into her brown eyes. "I am in love with you."

She captured his lips with hers. They stood there, kissing, in that messy and too small kitchen, crowded with a long table, pots, and dishes. Both hearts beating fast, while skipping a few beats. Both faces flushed. Both lips fighting for dominance. They stood there, kissing.

"You were supposed to let me kiss you first." He grinned as the parted.

"I get tired of waiting for you, sorry." She smirked.

"You'll never have to wait to kiss me ever again." Bending down, he kissed her again. This time more gently.

"I love you, Ron." She whispered against his lips. They parted, once more.

"Now since we've started, like I promised, I'm not so sure I can ever stop." He kissed her once more. "Bloody hell, I'm a prat for waiting so long!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes made.<p>

Read&Review if you would be so kind. Have a happy new year!


End file.
